ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Moroboshi (ULTRAMAN)
A member of the new SSSP, Moroboshi is an agent who reports directly to the organization’s leader. The brown haired agent is known for being no-nonsense and sometimes direct. His full name has been revealed to be |Moroboshi Dan}}. History ULTRAMAN - Anime= Dan Moroboshi first sees Shinjiro wearing the Ultraman suit out on a mission. Upon seeing him work, Moroboshi immediately states that he probably would not get along well with him. Nevertheless, Shinjiro is sent to help Dan and his squad take down a target in a warehouse. Seeing Shinjiro's incompetence in dealing with the alien, Moroboshi gets frustrated. He and his squad also follow the Adacic and Shinjiro into the city where they fought, with Moroboshi's team observing from a rooftop. Moroboshi later gets Shinjiro to follow him into an alley which somehow brings them into a city, to look for an informant. Moroboshi explains that this city is populated with aliens, confusing Shinjiro. Nevertheless, they stick to their objective and manage to find Jack wrestling in a gambling den. After his match, he tells Moroboshi and Shinjiro about the recent serial killings. Jack gets to know Shinjiro after Morobhoshi leaves, until Black King, Jack's opponent from earlier, arrives to cut off their conversation by strangling Shinjiro. Fortunately, Moroboshi returns and scares the beast off. Leaving the city, Shinjiro asks Moroboshi why he was brought there, to which he explains that he was ordered to. Moroboshi also states that he doesn't like Shinjiro, leaving the boy shaken while he walks off. }} Personality In contrast of Shinjiro, Moroboshi is cynical man who presented himself as a blunt and strict senior towards his junior and fellow colleague Shinjiro, despite having good intentions at heart. A ruthless enforcer, he showed utter lack of hesitation in killing any alien/monster on moment's notice regardless whether the alien/monster in question surrender themselves in question which contrasted to that of Shinjiro who despises killing and showed mercy to enemies who surrendered, one of facts that sparked a rift between the two. Prior to their first meeting, Moroboshi had already decided he disliked Shinjiro, denouncing him as a naive child unaware of the stakes or the purpose of his battles. He also had doubts in Shinjiro's fighting ability as a person as he was annoyed his extermination unit had to stand down to let him take over the battle. When the alien was seemingly escaping Moroboshi took that as confirmation of his beliefs. Moroboshi also has a disagreement on what it means to be an 'Ultraman', to him such a being/person must be ready to destroy any alien/monster at a moment's notice, but Shinjiro has problems with killing and has shown that he will not be the merciless enforcer Moroboshi believes he should be, causing a greater strife between them. This disagreement is also shown by his behavior as an Ultraman, while Shin and Shinjiro both despised killing and Shinjiro showed mercy to enemies who surrendered, Moroboshi would kill an opponent regardless and make killing the target a priority over fighting them. It is unknown what Moroboshi's opinion on Shin was, but it was most likely better given the fact that Shin was much older and may have been fighting before Moroboshi joined. Profile Stats *Age: 24 Years *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 69 kg Powers and Weapons :;Own Powers *'Detective Skills': Moroboshi appears to be an adequate investigator into alien and paranormal crimes. *'Leadership Skills': Moroboshi has been shown leading investigative units and extermination teams, implying he is an experienced leader. *'Reflexes': Moroboshi has shown keen senses and reflexes allowing him to dodge an alien projectile weapon. :;Via Seven Suit Also called the , it is a newer model made to be worn by ordinary people, who do not have the Ultraman Factor, it is armed with a blade and other edge weapons to compensate for the wearer's lack of an Ultraman Factor/Superhuman Strength. So far it is the only model made for normal human beings. Despite this fact, it places a great deal of strain on the user, meaning not just anyone can wear it. As it is constantly being upgraded from combat data gain through use, it is commonly referred to as just Version 'Seven'. *'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally possess. *'Extra Armor': The version 7 suit was built with normal humans in mind, thus it has more armor than Shinjiro's model, particularly the chest and the shoulder region. * : Moroboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage and using Light Sword technology improve its cutting ability to the point that it can make a shock wave when swung. Because it is using Light Sword technology, it is powered by Specium Energy. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. ::;Version 7.3 * : A modification of the rifle used by the SSSP Extermination Squads, they fire tipped with crystallized alien energy. Moroboshi uses two of them. * : A heavy Specium cannon, its power is close to that of Shinjiro's ray. It can be used as a beam blade by continuous fire, but that consumes energy quickly. Moroboshi carries two. Moroboshi.jpg|Seven Suit (Manga) Moroboshi_Blades.jpg|Moroboshi's blades Moroboshi_Sword.jpg|Moroboshi swinging his sword Moroboshi_Slash.jpg|His sword in action Gallery Manga_Moroboshi.jpg Hayata meets Moroboshi.png Jiro and Morobshi.jpg Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png|Shinjiro and Dan ULTRAMAN wallpaper ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg Suit V7 Color.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Moroboshi_Alt_Cover.jpg Trivia *His name (prior to his full name being revealed) was a reference to Dan Moroboshi. In fact several other things about him are references to Ultraseven: **His function display glasses are possibly a reference to the Ultra Eye, Dan's transformation item. **His Ultraman suit and its weapons are also clearly based on Ultraseven. **His darker idea of what an Ultraman is may be based of the differences between the original Ultraman's series and Ultraseven's, with Seven's being the darker of the two. *So far Moroboshi is the first known person to wear an Ultraman Suit and not have the Ultraman Factor. His relation to the original Dan Moroboshi is unknown. *Moroboshi effectively fills the role of the secondary Ultra in the series. Category:Manga Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Allies Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Aliens Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) characters